Disneyland Love
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: Danny/Sam fluff. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you want me to add another chapter. R & R please. Thanks. Rated T because of Danny's hormones.


**I'm sorry I haven't posted or updated any of my stories in awhile. I've been very busy. I hope you like my new story. If you want me to, I will make another chapter. Please read and review. I want to know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do not own Disney. The late Walt Disney does. God rest his soul. He was a great man. I hope you enjoy. **

Disneyland Love

"Danny get up! We're going to be late!" Eighteen year old Sam Manson yelled at her best friend. The raven haired boy groggily sat up and stretched. "Hey Sam. Good morning to you too." Danny said getting up. "Danny we have five minutes and then we have to leave. We promised Tucker and Valerie that we'd go to Disneyland with them." Sam said sitting on his unmade bed. "Yeah, I know. You've reminded me fifty times." Danny said walking out of the bathroom. Sam got off Danny's bed and followed Danny downstairs. Danny was about to walk into the kitchen to grab breakfast when Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the front door. "Come on. Let's go. I have some doughnuts and coffee in the car." Sam said dragging him outside and to her Audi. Danny and Sam got in the car and sped off. A few minutes later they pulled into the Disneyland parking lot. "Okay. Tucker and Valerie said to meet them at the Matterhorn." Sam said as they walked towards the giant attraction. "We don't have to meet them at the Matterhorn right now, do we?" Danny asked walking towards New Orleans Square. "Danny where are you going? The Matterhorn is this way." Sam said walking towards Tomorrowland. "I'm going to The Pirates of the Caribbean and The Haunted Mansion rides, duh." Danny said as he passed a food cart selling frozen lemonade and pretzels. "Ugh, I'm coming with you." Sam said running over to him. The two teens walked to The Pirates of the Caribbean ride and stood in line. "Tucker and Valerie are going to be so mad." Sam said taking out her cell phone. "No they won't." Danny said smiling. Sam rolled her eyes and then stuffed her phone in her purse. A few minutes later two burly men walked up behind them. "Hey sweetheart. Why don't you and me get out of here and do something fun." one of the men began flirting with Sam. Sam turned around and raised an eyebrow. "We're you talking to me?" Sam asked putting her hands on her hips. "Well, I don't see any other hot girls around so yeah, I was talking to you." the guy said. The guy had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a blue baseball shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. Sam guessed he was about six feet tall. The guy grabbed her arm and began pulling her away. "Let go of me!" Sam yelled attracting Danny's attention. Danny turned around and pulled Sam out of the man's grip. "Leave her alone!" Danny growled, his icy blue eyes flashing a piercing green. "Sorry dude. I didn't know she was your girlfriend." the guy said as he and his friend backed up. "Yeah, well now you do. Now back off." Danny said wrapping an arm around Sam's waist and pulling her against his chest protectively. The guy shrugged and walked away, his friend trailing behind him. "You okay Sam?" Danny asked as they walked into the air conditioned building. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Danny." Sam said and hugged him. A few minutes later they boarded the boat and it began to move. They passed by the old house where an old man was sitting out front and the café on the opposite side. Danny nudged Sam's shoulder and she looked at him. "See that café?" Danny asked pointing to the people eating. "Yeah, what about it?" Sam asked curiously. "You and I are eating there tonight." Danny said leaning back into the hard plastic seat. Sam rolled her eyes and leaned back, resting her head on Danny's shoulder listening to the soft banjo music.

After the ride ended Sam and Danny exited the boat and walked towards The Haunted Mansion. Sam looked up at the dark dreary two story building and shuddered. Danny noticed Sam shake and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay Sam?" Danny asked as Sam looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said faking a smile. "No you're not. I can tell. Sam, what's wrong? You like things dark and creepy. Why all of a sudden have you gotten scared?" Danny asked as the two teens walked up to the graveyard just outside the house. "My parents took me here when I was little. It was before I became a Goth. My parents told me the ride wasn't scary and I believed them. We entered the house and got on the elevator. At first I wasn't scared. I actually thought it was quite cool. As the ride progressed I became a little nervous. Before I knew it, things were jumping out at me and I couldn't stop myself. I screamed bloody murder, scaring the living shit out of my parents and the other patrons. From then on I vowed to never go on it again." Sam explained as they walked into the house. "Sam nothing will hurt you. I promise." Danny said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her into the elevator. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's waist and leaned her head on his chest. Danny guided Sam over to one of the walls and leaned against it. A woman passing by bumped into Danny. "Oh, I'm so sorry." the woman said patting his arm. "No problem ma'am." Danny smiled. The woman looked at Danny and smiled. "Well aren't you a gentleman. Protecting you girlfriend. How sweet." the woman said blushing. "Oh, she's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend. She's just a little scared." Danny said blushing and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Sam looked at the woman and smiled. The woman walked over to Danny's side and put a hand on his shoulder. Danny leaned down so he could hear what she was going to say. "That's a gorgeous girl you've got there. If I were you, I'd make a move before someone else does." the woman said and then walked to another part of the elevator with her husband. Danny blushed and pulled Sam closer to him. The elevators doors closed and an eerie voice started talking.

The ride ended and they walked into the warm California sun. "What did you think?" Danny asked as he and Sam began their long journey to the Matterhorn. "Actually, I had a blast. That was so much fun. I wasn't even scared." Sam said hugging Danny. "I'm glad I made you feel safe Sam." Danny said and hugged her back. Sam smiled and continued to walk towards the Matterhorn. Danny caught up to Sam and they began to talk. "What ride do you want to go on after the Matterhorn?" Danny asked curiously. "I want to go on Space Mountain and Star Tours." Sam said smiling. Danny smiled and the two walked to the Matterhorn. They arrived at the Matterhorn and saw Tucker tapping his foot impatiently. Tucker spotted Danny and Sam and stomped over to them. "Where the hell have you two been?" Tucker asked angrily. "We went on a couple of rides." Sam said walking over to Valerie. "Which rides did you guys go on?" Valerie asked. "We went on Pirates of the Caribbean and The Haunted Mansion. Speaking of The Haunted Mansion, Danny held onto me the entire time." Sam said blushing. Valerie smiled and looked over at the two arguing boys. "If you guys are done arguing, we have a ride to get to." Valerie said as Danny and Tucker walked over to the girls. "What are we waiting for? Let's go." Tucker said and grabbed Valerie's hand. Tucker pulled her over to the ride and got in line. "C'mon. I don't want him yelling at us again." Sam said and gently grabbed Danny's hand. She led him over to the ride and they got in line behind Tucker and Valerie. Tucker turned around and noticed that Danny and Sam were holding hands. "Uh, guys, you do know you're still holding hands, right?" Tucker asked making the two raven haired teens blush. Sam let go of Danny's hand and pushed past Tucker to talk to Valerie. "You and Danny have gotten pretty close." Valerie said looking over Sam's shoulder at Danny. "We're just friends Valerie." Sam said as they moved forwards a few feet. They got to the front of the line and waited to get in a bobsled. "Danny, you and Sam are in the back and Tuck and I are in the front." Valerie said as they got in one of the bobsleds. "Okay, sounds good to me." Danny said and climbed into the back of the bobsled. Danny buckled up and Sam climbed in and sat in front of him. Sam buckled up and then leaned back into Danny's chest. "Comfy." Sam said snuggling into Danny. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her tighter against him. "Very comfy." Danny said burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent. "Danny what are you doing?" Sam asked when she felt Danny's lips touch her neck. "Nothing." Danny said lifting his lips from her neck before attacking it again. Sam craned her neck to the side as Danny began to nip at her pale creamy skin. She felt Danny's tongue massage the skin he nipped at and she moaned. Danny pulled away and looked at Sam's neck. There was a red mark on the right side of her neck where he had been sucking on it. "I'm so sorry Sam. I don't know what I was thinking." Danny said as the ride began.

The ride ended and they got out of the bobsled. Valerie looked at Sam and gasped. "Guys, Sam and I are going to the bathroom. Be right back." Valerie said grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her towards the nearest restroom. "Valerie what is going on?" Sam asked as they entered the bathroom. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Valerie said putting her hands on her hips. Sam rolled her eyes and turned to look at her reflection. She saw a red mark on the right side of her neck and gasped. "Danny gave me a hickey?" Sam asked herself. "No duh. What are you going to do?" Valerie asked. Sam turned to look at the African American girl. "I don't know. I mean Danny and I aren't together and probably won't get together." Sam said looking at the giant red mark on her neck. "Sam, Danny loves you. Would he give you a hickey if he didn't?" Valerie asked putting a hand on her hip. "Val, Danny doesn't love me. He loves perfect Paulina." Sam sighed and tried not to let her tears fall. "Sam, Danny is crazy about you. He hasn't looked at Paulina in over six months." Valerie said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Let's go back to the guys." Sam said and walked out of the bathroom. "Sam, I'm so sorry." Danny said walking up to her. "Don't worry about it. My hair covers it up." Sam said and walked towards Tomorrowland. "Danny, Tuck and I are going to New Orleans Square. Why don't you go with Sam?" Valerie asked as she and Tucker walked away. Danny nodded and followed Sam's retreating form. Danny caught up with Sam, who had just gotten in line for Space Mountain. "Sam are you okay?" Danny asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Sam turned around and faced Danny. "I'm fine. I was just shocked that my best friend gave me a hickey." Sam said turning back around. "I never meant to give you a hickey Sam. I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. The two teens walked into the air conditioned building that housed the ride and Sam turned to Danny. "Danny, I know you never meant to. I'm sorry I overreacted." Sam said smiling. Danny smiled back and pulled her in for a hug. They made it to the front of the line and got in the cars.

After the ride finished the two raven haired teens met Tucker and Valerie at the Indiana Jones ride. "Hey guys. How were Space Mountain and Star Tours?" Valerie asked as the four teens got in line. "They were good." Sam said giving Valerie a small smile. "Danny, Tuck, why don't you guys sit in the front and Sam and I will sit in the back." Valerie suggested. The two boys shrugged and went back to their conversation. "Girl what's up?" Valerie asked as they got in the back of the dusty car. "Nothing, Valerie. I'm fine." Sam said fastening the belt. "Really? Because you look like you're about to cry." Valerie said raising an eyebrow. "I'll tell you after the ride is over." Sam said as the car began moving. Valerie nodded and the car was plunged into darkness.

"So, what's up? And don't lie to me." Valerie said as they sat down on a bench waiting for the guys to get back from the bathroom. "Ever since the Matterhorn incident Danny's been acting really weird." Sam admitted. "Sam, Danny loves you. He's been acting weird because he thinks you hate him for giving you a hickey." Valerie said smiling. "I don't hate him. In fact, I love him with all my heart." Sam said smiling. Valerie squealed and hugged her friend. Valerie noticed Danny and Tucker walking towards them and she let go of Sam. "The fireworks show starts in an hour and a half so we have time for about two more rides." Tucker said tapping his PDA. "I'm kind of hungry so I was going to go get something to eat." Sam said getting up. "I'm kind of hungry too." Danny said patting his stomach. "Tuck and I are going to go on a few more rides before the fireworks show." Valerie said getting up and walking over to Tucker. "We'll meet you over at Central Plaza." Valerie said as she and Tuck walked towards Fantasyland. Danny and Sam watched their retreating friends and then walked over to New Orleans Square. They walked into the Blue Bayou restaurant and were seated rather quickly. Sam ordered the Portobello Mushrooms and Couscous Maque Choux and Danny ordered the steak. After their meals were delivered they ate in silence. Danny swallowed a bite of steak and then looked at Sam. "Sam, I really am sorry about what happened at the Matterhorn." Danny said pushing some peas around on his plate. Sam set her fork down and looked at Danny. "Danny, it's okay. I forgive you. You were just caught up in the moment." Sam said taking another bite of her meal. The two teens finished their meal in silence. As they were waiting for the bill Sam spoke up. "Danny, why _did _you give me a hickey? And don't say you were caught up in the moment." Sam said looking at Danny. "Remember when we were at The Haunted Mansion and that old woman bumped into us?" Danny asked her as he took a sip of his water. "Yeah, what about her?" Sam asked, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Well, after she apologized for bumping into us she noticed that I had my arms wrapped around you. At first she thought you were my girlfriend but I corrected her and told her that you were my best friend." Danny said blushing. Sam nodded her head and Danny continued. "The woman looked at me and then tapped my shoulder. She wanted to tell me something so I bent down so I could hear her." Danny took another sip of his water and looked at Sam. "What did she say?" Sam asked curiously. "She said 'That's a gorgeous girl you've got there. If I were you, I'd make a move before someone else does.' That's why I gave you that hickey." Danny said grabbing the bill and looking at it. "Danny will you look at me please?" Sam asked softly making Danny look up at her. "You okay Sam?" Danny asked as he paid the bill. "I'm fine. We should probably get going or we won't make the fireworks show." Sam said as they both got up. They left the restaurant and walked towards the Central Plaza.

They got to the Central Plaza and began looking around for their friends. "Do you see them Danny?" Sam asked as she stood on her tiptoes to get a better view. "Nope, sorry. "Danny said running a hand through his shaggy black hair. Sam opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when the overhead speakers went off. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. In a few moments our Fireworks Spectacular will begin. For those of you with small children please keep an eye on them. Thank you." the overhead speakers crackled and then shut off. "Are you fine with watching the fireworks without Tuck and Val?" Danny asked the raven haired beauty next to him. "Yeah, I don't mind. As long as you're here I'm good." Sam said blushing. Danny smiled as the overhead speakers crackled and then turned back on. "Ladies and gentlemen our Fireworks Spectacular will begin shortly. Please turn your attention to the sky and sit back, relax, and enjoy." the speakers crackled and then turned off just before the first firework went off. Sam and Danny looked up and watched as one firework after another went off. A small breeze blew by making Sam shiver. Danny noticed Sam shivering and pulled her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. Sam turned around in Danny's arms and snuggled into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Danny's arms around her waist tightened and he hugged her back. A few minutes later they broke the embrace. Sam looked up at Danny and placed her hand on his cheek. Danny looked down at Sam as he threaded his fingers through her inky tresses. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body making her gasp in shock. Sam moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck as his hand moved from her hair to her waist. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. Danny pulled Sam even closer to him and began to lean down. Sam's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Danny's lips brush against hers. "The real reason I gave you that hickey is because I've wanted to for awhile. I love you, Sam." Danny whispered in her ear before crushing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. Sam's eyes widened in shock before fluttering shut again as Danny's mouth assaulted hers. Sam felt Danny's tongue sweep over her bottom lip briefly as he pulled away. Danny pecked her swollen pink lips once more and then looked at the girl in his arms. "We missed the fireworks." Sam said as her breathing evened out. "No we didn't." Danny said and pulled her in for another earth shattering kiss; the last of the fireworks bursting overhead.


End file.
